Original campaign
The Neverwinter Nights Original Campaign is the official campaign that was shipped with the original release of Neverwinter Nights. Through this campaign, the player takes on the character of a hero of Neverwinter, questing to rid the city of the Wailing Death. Main plot Prologue The game begins in the Senior Training Barracks of the Neverwinter Academy, in the city of Neverwinter. When you leave your room, you will speak with Pavel, who will introduce some of the backstory of the game, and ask you to speak with Bim, his brother, who will give you a brief tutorial on gameplay. In the next room you meet Olgerd, who provides a tutorial on inventory and stores, and then Berna in the next room with a tutorial on maps. After that, you enter a room with four training rooms, for combat, taught by Herban, arcane magic, taught by, divine magic, taught by Elynwyd, and rogue skills, under the instruction of Ketta. You should go to whichever training room is appropriate for your class. After completing the appropriate trial for your class, you go into the main hall, and meet Lady Aribeth de Tylmarand, a paladin who will congratulate you on graduating from the Academy. During your conversation with Aribeth, the Academy is attacked by a group of mages, who unleash a contingent of goblins to attack you. After the initial attack is repelled, Aribeth will want to speak with you, and ask you to help protect the Waterdhavian creatures, located in the stables elsewhere in the Academy. She will give you a key that you can use to unlock the barred door in the training hallway. You will fight your way through the rest of the Academy, encountering goblins, skeletons, and an occasional mage. You will also meet up with Pavel again, who will explain that his brother Bim was killed in the attack. He will offer to join you as a henchman. Soon you will find a room with an old man in it who will give you enough experience points to level up, and explain the leveling up process to you. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Henchmen There are six henchmen available to aid the player throughout this campaign. The henchmen have stories about themselves and their history. Each henchman tells a different tale in each chapter, each story culminating in the desire to obtain some item. A player who finds this item is rewarded with "items of extraordinary power". Note, however, that in order to complete this quest in later chapters, the player must possess the reward item from the previous chapter. Tomi Undergallows Tomi Undergallows is the halfling rogue. Chapter 1 Looking for: A forgery document "proving" his innocence in a particular crime. Location: The wagon repair shop in the Beggars Nest. Reward: Ring of the Rogue +1 which grants a +1 bonus to dexterity, disable trap, and open lock. Chapter 2 Looking for: Location: Reward: Daelan Red Tiger Daelan Red Tiger is the half-orc barbarian. Chapter 1 Looking for: His mothers brooch. Location: In the Docks district on a boat guarded by Blood Sailors. Reward: Amulet of the Red Tiger Tribe +1 which grants a +1 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. Chapter 2 Looking for: Location: Reward: Amulet of the Red Tiger Tribe +2 which grants a +2 bonus to strength and immunity to fear. Boddyknock Glinckle Boddyknock Glinckle is the gnome sorcerer. Chapter 1 Looking for: Leaven Bread Recipe. Location: In a house in the Beggar's Nest district. Reward: Lantanese Ring +1 which grants a +1 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. Chapter 2 Looking for: Prism Blossom Seed. Location: Reward: Lantanese Ring +2 which grants a +2 bonus to charisma and +1 regeneration. Sharwyn Sharwyn is the human bard. Chapter 1 Looking for: Potion to cure her mother with. Location: In the Peninsula district in the Tanglebrock estate in an alchemist's table. Reward: Belt of the Performer +1 which grants a +1 bonus to charisma, perform, and persuade. Grimgnaw Grimgnaw is the dwarf monk. Chapter 1 Looking for: A silver ring belonging to someone called "Alaganda". Location: In a house in the No Man's Land between the City Core and the Black Lake district. Reward: Amulet of the Long Death +1 which grants a +1 bonus to constitution and spell resistance 10. Linu La'neral Linu La'neral is the elf cleric. Chapter 1 Looking for: A silver chalice of Moonbow. Location: In Meldanen's estate. Reward: Pendant of the Elf +1 which grants a + 1 bonus to dexterity and darkvision. Unlocking chapters To unlock chapters, so you can play them without completing the prior chapters, see the Options section of nwnplayer.ini. External links *GameFaqs.com's NwN page **NwN Walkthrough by Lyte It Up 420 **Walkthrough by Orest **Walkthrough by Cheeta and Kyrexus **Walkthrough by Dejime **Walkthrough by HitNRunI95 category:Neverwinter Nights